North American Invasion
The North American Invasion '''also referred to as the '''War for America, was an invasion of North America launched by Emperor Joshua and the Terran Empire on the 21st of September 12,039. The invasion is the longest and most costly conflict the Terran Empire has ever been involved in and is considered by many to be a third world war. The invasion began with a feigned naval invasion, which resulted in the largest naval defeat in American history, losing almost 60% of their navy. What followed was a mass land invasion from the coast and from orbit, the largest use of extra orbital corps in history. The Invasion began as a conflict between the United States of America and the Terran Empire, but would eventually involve the People's Republic of China, the United Mexican States, the United Kingdom, and the European Union. However once the invasion was over, the nations that had supported the United States did not pursue a conflict with the Terran Empire, instead opting to negotiate a truce. The conflict would drastically alter the balance of power in the world, making the Terran Empire one of the most powerful nations in the world. This would also pave the way for new alliances to form, leading to a European Union, Terran Empire stand off. Unfortunately twenty five days before the war came to a close, and while the Emperor was at a funeral for fallen soldiers, he and his wife were assassinated. Feign an Invasion The Emperor knew that an all out naval invasion of the United States was impossible for the Terran Empire as it would be crushed before it even reached the coast by the US navy. So the Emperor and his military advisers devised a strategy that would force the US navy to leave the safety of the US coast. The Terran Empire Navy was positioned in four locations off the American coast to feign a naval invasion. It was hoped that the US navy would respond, perceiving it as a preempt to invasion. The US navy launched four separate task forces to intercept the Imperial fleets, once the US task forces were halfway between the coast and the Imperial ships, the Empire sprung its trap. The Terran Empire Space Navy had stationed its drop pod deployment vessel in orbit above North America. When the US task forces were headed to intercept the Imperial Navy, eighty drop pods were launched, twenty for each task force. These drop pods would land on the largest of the vessels, usually aircraft carriers or battleships, and hijack them, once hijacked they would threaten to blow the other ships out of the water, allowing the Imperial Navies ships to reach each of the task forces and hijack the remaining ships, and transfer crews to command them. This tactic almost doubled the size of the Imperial Navy and drastically reduced the US navy in both ships and personnel, with almost four thousand US naval personnel captured. A Shore Landing With the new ships, the Terran Empire used its Volantes transport craft to bring army personnel aboard in preparation for an all out invasion. It was this part of the invasion that could have proved fatal, if the US military was not in chaos after losing significant amounts of its navy, it could have organised a crippling attack on the Terran Empire military. Thankfully this was not the case, allowing the Empire to transfer all US personnel of the ships, replacing them with Imperial personnel. On the 28th of September the Imperial Fleet set course for the United States, the drop pod ship had also been res positioned and all 100 drop pods were launched, targeting the major coastal naval and army bases of ... They also targeted other strategic positions that would facilitate Imperial entrance into America. Remnants of the United States The Emperor had not planned an invasion of Alaska or Hawaii, though both states were monitored during the invasion to ensure they did not act against the Empire, but neither were ever breached by Terran or Chinese soldiers. After the forty eight states were secured, the Empress opened a rapport with Alaska and Hawaii, offering them complete vassal status in the Empire or complete independence outside of the Empire. Alaska opted for complete independence, forming the Republic of Alaska, while Hawaii became a vassal inside the Empire. Aftermath With the conflict over, the United States of America, now two states smaller than it once was, became the Imperial Territory of North America, a territory of the Terran Empire. Hawaii had embraced its vassal status, and the Republic of Alaska, now governed by the former president of the United States and protected by the remnants of the United states Navy, vowed to get revenge against the Terran Empire. As for France, Germany and Italy, they immediately sought to negotiate peace with the Terran Empire, an attempt to protect themselves against possible repercussions. Category:Invasion Category:America Category:North America Category:Conflict Category:United States of America Category:Terran Empire